


情理之中·后日谈

by guazijun



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 本篇有N新V的崽儿出没, 点开请慎重
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guazijun/pseuds/guazijun
Summary: 上次那篇V酱带球儿的后续*怎么生的*生了个啥*哥那么好为什么不迫害哥！！！！！！【声嘶力竭.jpg以上





	情理之中·后日谈

“维吉尔！”  
“……”  
“维吉尔——！”  
“也许我确实该买个手机什么，就像尼禄说的，那玩意的用途不只是打电话，还有很多非常实用的功能。”红色的恶魔猎人一脸惋惜的看着他的哥哥，佯作沉痛的摇了摇头，“不能把这个画面永久保留将会是我心中永恒的痛，它本应该被放大到72寸装进相框挂在楼梯边上。就像老房子的那副画那样，你明白的。”  
“但丁。”  
青色的半魔眼神似刀，萦绕他周身气场的每一寸都在向他的弟弟传达着“你已经死了”这个事实。他整个人都是由“锐利”这个概念本身构成的，哪怕现在正被一个不足他腿长的小姑娘逼向墙边，也折损不了他半分的气魄。  
灰发青瞳的小女孩又往前走了一步，维吉尔皱起眉头，他俯瞰对方表情含着威慑，身体却往后退了一步，而对方显然乐意向他展示年轻人的无所畏惧，毫不犹豫的继续靠近。维吉尔已经把自己嵌进了墙角，绷紧脊背就像被扯了尾巴的猫，而他的孙女、……女儿……？他的人性面和他儿子的孩子该算是个什么辈分？总之那个女孩的目标，确实也是维吉尔身后那根骨甲组成的白色龙尾。  
他终于退无可退，女孩小小的身体扑到他的腿上，扬起手臂朝他张开了花瓣一样的柔软而粉嫩的小手。  
“抱~”  
“…………”  
噢这真是太神奇了，但丁甚至觉得他哥向他发来了求助的眼神，虽然那可能是……不，那一定是错觉，但眼前的画面依旧足够有趣。  
维吉尔想躲开她实在太容易，用不到瞬移之类的高级技法，对被战斗洗礼出锋刃的魔剑士来说，只要一个侧步就能拉开两人间的距离。  
但是在那之后他又要怎么办呢？  
迎接响彻房间的哭声？又或者没那么夸张，只是去面对一个小姑娘失望的表情？  
从常理来看维吉尔应该不会在乎这些，强大的半魔足够冷酷无情，兄弟、儿子甚至连自己他都可以随手捅个对穿，连眼睛都不会多眨一下。但常理束缚不住这个男人，甚至非常理也不行，没有什么可以定性他，他不在乎的就是不在乎的，他在乎的就是他在乎的，维吉尔的身上不存在“应该”。所以就算高傲、冷漠且藐视力量外的一切存在，也不妨碍他此时此刻被一个小姑娘怼进了墙角。  
再也没有可供退避的空间了，维吉尔面无表情，在但丁的注视下伸出手，将小姑娘托起来放到了自己胸前。这大概不能称之为抱，他只是将肢体固定在了一个可以撑住对方身体的位置，动作僵硬的。  
但丁理解维吉尔的顾忌。提亚，斯巴达家唯一的小姑娘，由四分之一的恶魔血脉和半魔纯粹的人性面结合诞下，几乎是个彻底的人类，她那么小而且那么软，实在太过脆弱——太过脆弱。  
这不该是出现在能轻而易举的用指尖戳穿龙甲的半魔的世界的存在。维吉尔不是但丁，他从未练习过如何温柔的对待人类，就算他曾有段时间深入体会了人类的无力，但对早已取回的力量他来说，随便甩一下手，就能把幼小的颅骨敲个稀烂。  
也不知道那对父母是如何做到洒脱的甩手走人的，虽然年轻人需要点二人世界这件事可以理解，但把小姑娘留在这里未免也太过心大。  
好歹送去姬莉叶那里？  
她能得到更好的照顾，也会有更多的玩伴。  
而不是像现在这样，只能一个人寂寞的画画，还在画笔滚落的时候扑过去捡以至于差点掉下沙发。虽然维吉尔反应的迅速的变出尾巴接住了她的身体，但那根画笔却被尾尖无意识的一摆抽中，子弹般的射进了天花板。如果他的动作再偏离一点，碎掉就不是天花板的木头，而是小提亚的肋骨了吧。  
年幼者不知恐惧，对展现在眼前的恐怖力量只有出于惊奇的感叹，然后她的兴趣就从画笔转移到了接住自己的龙尾上。而接下来发生的，就是上面的情形了。  
“唔哇——”  
维吉尔把小姑娘放回沙发上，神情默然的坐回原来的地方捧起书，纤细笔直又结实有力的长腿交叠，靠进靠背的姿势一如既往，而他那条长长的尾巴则横在了垫子上。要知道这可不是什么漂亮的装饰，它几乎可以算是维吉尔身上最危险的地方，抽动起来可以击碎岩石、钢甲、某个红色半魔的魔人化后的外甲和肋骨，甚至可以将围聚起来的杂鱼直接撕裂成碎块。但现在它正被提亚柔软的小手握着，毫无力气的耷拉着，任由其肆意摆弄。  
“它是什么做的？”  
小姑娘的身上没有任何恶魔的特征，只有遗传自尼禄的怪力易于常人，大概是好奇龙尾骨甲的结构，她抓起一片甲片向上掀起，试图搞清楚下面藏了什么。  
“……”  
但丁犹豫着要不要出声阻止，那片骨甲被掀起的角度明显已经超出了自身结构允许的范围，他看到自家老哥的一边眼皮抽了一下，同时尾巴的尖端克制的哆嗦了一下。好在提亚没再继续用力，她松开骨甲，摇晃着小腿解开了自己系头发用的缎带，然后在龙尾最坚硬也最锋利，用来刺穿敌人心脏的尖端上系了个蝴蝶结。  
维吉尔：“………………………………………………”  
OK。但丁站了起来，他觉得他应该拯救一下自己的哥哥了。  
“嗨，小淑女~”他蹲到提亚面前，抛出对小孩子来说极具诱惑力的邀请，“下午茶时间到了，要来点心么？”  
“它很漂亮。”提亚摸着半魔凶恶的武器说，“但是太白了，我觉得我们可以让他焕然一新。”  
“又或者我们先去吃个冰激凌什么的，我还有曲奇和松饼？”  
但是小姑娘的意志力非常的维吉尔，不听人说话的水平也是。虽然几乎是个人类，但从某个角度来看，她把维吉尔的血脉延续的很好。提亚抓起自己的画笔，在但丁面前摊开。  
“选个你喜欢的颜色吧！”  
“呃……”不不不不，你父亲的老父亲已经快失去颜色了。  
“就算你挑走了我喜欢的颜色也没关系。”真挚的和尼禄如出一辙眼睛看着但丁，“我把它的使用权让给你~”  
但丁保持微笑，看向自己的兄长试图求助，但这并没有起到作用，他只看到了那双银蓝瞳孔中的高光正在渐渐消失。  
“O……K？”  
但丁在小姑娘热情的注视下伸出手，犹豫着拿起了蓝色的笔。如果一定要涂，好歹选个维吉尔喜欢的颜色。  
又或者——  
他又拿起了红色的笔。反正之后自己肯定逃不了被挂在上面，干脆选个自己喜欢的颜色？

 

尼禄深吸一口气，抬手推开大门，他飞快的将一切扫视过一遍，然后轻轻呼出了刚才的那口气。谢天谢地，屋子里的东西都还以正常的样子待在正常的位置，没有坍塌的天花板也没有碎裂的地板，他的小女儿还和他的叔叔玩的其乐融融。一切正常，除了他父亲的眼神好像死掉了以外。  
…………  
嗯，那就是一切正常。  
“我说过，你不用那么担心。”  
银色的手杖搭上了他的肩膀，V的身影从他旁边掠过，留下一如既往优雅从容的假笑。  
“OK，我想你是对的。”  
尼禄耸耸肩，跟在对方身后进屋。他们十分有默契的相互接过了对方手里的东西，尼禄将两个人的外套挂上衣架，而V则把袋子放到了茶几上——两个人的视线都精准的跳过了那根变得绚丽多彩的龙尾。  
“V！”  
V在沙发上坐下，用和维吉尔极为相似的姿势交叠起了双腿，伸手将扑过来女孩抱进怀里。  
“今天过的还不错？”  
“……”小姑娘撅起嘴垂下了目光。  
“怎么了，维吉尔不好玩么？”V诧异的睁大眼睛，扫了眼另一个自身色彩缤纷的恶魔化的部分，还以为他的小姑娘玩的兴致盎然。  
“呃……”尼禄在边上迟疑出声，“和维吉尔玩不好么？”  
他试图拯救语序，而诗人抬起的眉毛告诉他对方是故意的。  
“也不是……但他们都不知道萍琪和云宝黛西。”  
……  
尼禄用视线的余光偷偷瞄了一眼龙尾上的图案，他好像看到了那个什么，他女儿最喜欢的动画——彩虹小马的角色的抽象画？他又看了但丁一眼，对方用愁苦的表情告诉他，这实在超出了一个恶魔猎人的知识储备。  
“那个啊——”小姑娘眨着绿松石一般的眼睛，用自下而上的目光看着她的父亲们，“我想要个妹妹！”  
“…………”  
“…………”  
童言无忌的祈愿让屋里的大人们瞬间沉默，他们从未向提亚隐瞒过她的出身和家里混乱的成员关系，却也永远不打算告诉她，她诞生的时候到底发生了什么。那是包含维吉尔在内的每一个人，都不愿再经历一次的过程。  
“我想……这恐怕有点难度。”V歪了下头，皱着眉毛露出苦笑。  
“从物理的角度讲，就不太可能……”尼禄带着同样的表情走过去，一只手搭在爱人的肩膀上，另一只手揉了揉小姑娘的脑袋。  
孕育提亚的那个器官，在她降生时被她自己撕碎了。事实上，当时V的整个腹腔都被扯碎了，生产让他近乎一半的器官被重塑了一遍。  
现在再提起那个过程，或许可以简单的概括为稍微有些偏离预期的意外，但在当时，那差不多能让在场的所有人拥有个自己的新使魔，由噩梦组成的那种。  
即便因为某些原因拥有了孕育的器官，但V身为男性，包括那过于狭窄的骨盆在内，他的生理结构并不能满足生产的需要。  
V和维吉尔私下讨论过几次，虽然V现在已经以人类的身份成为了独立的个体，但有鉴于他们本为同源，借助阎魔刀的力量可以在短时间内切开并模糊两个存在间的界限，这能够让V获得一点恶魔自愈能力。他们做了实验，两个人的手交握着攥住刀刃，让伤口碰在一起，涌出的鲜血也混杂在一起，然后维吉尔操控着自己的意识将V在某种程度上认同为己身，同时交出去一部分恶魔的成分，之后V事先在另一只手上划出来的伤口，成功以远超常人的速度痊愈了。  
这操作精密的就像用恶魔的尾巴缠着斯巴达大剑将蚕茧上的丝一根根解开，他们并不能维持这个状态太久，但切开腹腔拿出孩子痊愈伤口，整个过程也用不了多少时间。而且V虽然在种族层面是个人类，体质恐怕还比平均值要低一点，但肉体的存在由魔力支撑这点在这种时候反而成了一种优势，只要魔力充足，就是身体里的血被放干了他也能再撑一下，事后也能恢复过来。而有三个强大的半魔在场，他显然不用担心魔力的问题。  
“之前你把我剖了出来，现在我把他剖出来，合情合理。”  
那时V按着自己还看不出变化的小腹，情况看起来相当乐观。但等到事情真的发生，一切却全都向失控的方向急速飞驰。  
没有阵痛没有收缩没有任何征兆，趁着胎儿难得安静打算起来活动下身体的V突然眼前一黑直接跪到了地上，在最后的意识里他只知道自己正在被从内而外的撕开。即使已经稀薄到了可以忽略不计，他的孩子依旧拥有恶魔的成分。在孕育期间他的孩子完全没有任何超出人类胎儿的表现，甚至连摄取母体魔力的征兆都不曾出现，却在最后的降生之时，让恶魔的本能占据了主导。  
渴望诞生的生命并未将V过于孱弱的身体当成自己的孕育者，他似乎将他当做了“壳”，为了能够来到这个世界上，他选择将他“打碎”。  
之前的安稳让所有人放松了警惕，而他们本来也没有预料到这个可能，毕竟双子的母亲以纯粹的人类躯体诞下纯血恶魔的孩子都没出什么问题。  
但或许就是因为混血呢？又或是V身为男性的缘故？也可能是斯巴达在当年做了什么才使得母子平安？  
没有人知道答案，答案也没有任何任何意义，事情已经发生。  
唯一值得庆幸的是，为了防止意外，在后期他们都没有再接任务，尽可能的待在事务所里，尼禄几乎不会离开V三步远。但即便如此，当尼禄抱着V冲进维吉尔的房间时，绿色虹膜中央的深色瞳孔，几乎已经散开了。  
他们没有时间调整状态，V差不多已经丧失了意识，而气息无法同步的结果就是维吉尔完全无法控制伤口的愈合。他们切开了他的腹部，刀尖还未离开入刀的地方就已经愈合，而与此同时，孩子那仅有的恶魔之力正在将周遭的内脏扯碎。血液伴着少许内脏碎块一齐从切口涌出，浸湿了整张地毯。当孩子被成功取出时，V的腹腔里面已经变得一团糟，在紧急状况下某些地方愈合的方式不对，他们不得不将之切开重新再来。  
现在回想起来，除了满地的鲜血和心脏被捏碎的感觉，尼禄的记忆只剩下了魔力、魔力、魔力还有魔力。  
不论是维持V的生命还是维吉尔的操作，所要调动的魔力都庞大的超乎想象。蓝色和红色的魔力缠绕着照亮了整个空间，当事情终于结束，所有人都瘫软在了被血浸透的地毯上。  
“说真的，把当初在魔界打的所有恶魔集中到一天解决也不见得有这么累。”  
“……”  
维吉尔喘息着，毫无准备的长时间精密操作让他头痛欲裂，他摆了个同意的手势回应他的兄弟，但从呈大字瘫在地上的但丁的角度并不能看见他，不过这些都无所谓了。  
尼禄的嘴唇发白，他动作僵硬的用一只手和一边翅膀把V抱在怀里，另一只手和翅膀将他们的孩子擦干净裹进了被里子。突发状况下没时间准备婴儿用品，所以他牺牲了维吉尔的寝具，好在他父亲并不会和他计较这些。  
“你还好么。”V终于取回了意识，闭着眼睛用虚弱的几不可闻的声音开口。  
“谢谢，你帮我说了我的台词。”尼禄几乎要发自心底的叹气。  
V靠在他怀里轻轻的笑，然后再次开口，“那他还好么。”  
“很好。”尼禄看了看他们的孩子，大概也是折腾累了，哭了一阵子后就睡了过去，红红软软的小脸让人完全无法想象，她之前让自己的孕育者遭受了多少折磨，“还有是“她”，你得重新翻书了。”  
“噢。”V诧异到睁开了眼睛，“呃……”他的声音干巴巴的，显然这几个月“她”在自己肚子里折腾的记忆还未从他脑海中淡去，“看来家里将会有个小“淑女”了。”  
这回换尼禄笑出来了。他把孩子放到V的怀里，将两人紧紧抱在胸口，低头在恋人湿漉漉的黑发上摩擦。他被碾碎的心脏终于恢复了形状，在胸腔中重新开始跳动。  
“如果你想哭的话就哭吧，我会对这段记忆选择性失忆的，还会帮你把但丁大脑里海马区挖出来。”V有些艰难的抬起头，亲吻了尼禄的鼻尖。他能感到抱着自己的结实手臂正在发抖，比起疼的全程神志不清的自己，清醒的注视着一切的人，才是在心理上收到冲击最大的那个。  
“哈啊，我大概真的会哭，但不是现在。”尼禄回吻了V的额头。  
“又或者你们可以换个地方亲亲我我，我们也能把这里打扫一下。”  
但丁躺在地上蹭过来，严正抗议年轻人不分时间地点的亲昵。而他的侄子自上而下的瞥了他一眼，调整了下姿势，托起V的后脑吻住了对方的双唇。  
但丁觉得自己不幼小也不纯洁的心里受到了严重伤害。  
而看着这一幕的维吉尔正在思考，他捏着下巴皱紧眉头，按照人类的社交习惯，这种时候是不是要把视线移开什么来着？

 

“你想要同龄人玩伴？”  
“呣呣呣呣呣呣——”  
时间回到现在，V依旧困扰的笑着，用手指戳着女儿鼓起的脸颊，对方正因为被拒绝而赌气。  
“我们可以挑个时间回趟弗杜那，那里有很多你的同龄人。”尼禄拆开袋子，拿出包装精致的杯子蛋糕。  
“她们能说出王国的所有公主？”  
“这就……”  
“哼…………”女孩的嘴角更深的耷拉了下去。  
“但是你妮可姐姐有全套官方玩具的收藏，保持礼貌的话我想她不会介意借你玩一下，而且我觉得你们能聊得很开心。”尼禄及时补救。  
“真的？！”提亚的眼睛亮了起来。  
“真的。”尼禄把蛋糕在桌子上一字码开，“现在，来选个喜欢的口味吧，特别给你优先权。”  
“你就这么把妮可的收藏献出来她不会发飙么？”V小声问尼禄。  
“不会，她有一套传教用的。”  
“噢……”  
在他们交谈的时候小提亚绕着桌子转了一圈，最终拿起了树莓口味，一脸开心的吃了起来。而尼禄则看着V扬起了眉毛，笑容有点小得意。  
“等等，家里没人喜欢这个口味，之前也从来没买过？”V皱起眉头，事实上他们在回来前打了个赌，关于他们的女儿会选择哪个口味。  
“我小时候喜欢过，后来在降临节教团的宴会上吃到吐，然后就不再吃了。”  
“这是作弊？？”  
尼禄摊开了手。  
几个大人分瓜了剩下的蛋糕。尼禄和V将自己的那个分成两半，组成了两个双拼蛋糕，他们之前不约而同的在这两个口味上纠结了好久，最终想到了最简单不过的解决办法。  
但丁拿走了双倍草莓，而维吉尔拿走了薄荷茉莉。维吉尔最近一直在让自己尝试的新的东西，哪怕是那些听起来难以理解的东西，不得不说很多东西实际上比听起来惊艳太多，但这一次，他吃了一口后那微妙的表情告诉但丁，维吉尔这次好像翻车了。但丁凑过去挖了一块，噢，牙膏的味道，于是他也把自己的那个分成了两半。  
虽然不是最爱，但传统口味永远不会出错，糖分的安抚让维吉尔的眼睛重新找回了高光。在祥和融洽的气氛中，那条被涂的乱七八糟的尾巴悄悄的收了回去。  
所以，下次比试的时候，维吉尔会变出一根顶着蝴蝶结的尾巴么？  
但丁咬着勺子认真思考。

 

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 如果要写崽子的话，还是喜欢写小姑娘啊——！
> 
> 但这样的话，本篇的情节好像就有点……嗯……就……暂且失忆一下吧_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 顺便除了在孤儿院帮过忙的半吊子崽崽，其他人没一个会带孩子的，所以除了出生时折腾V酱，小提亚恶魔的力量全都用在健康成长上了【。
> 
> 以及因为捋不清楚辈分关系，家里都是直接叫名字的【】


End file.
